1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for turning pages and a method for turning pages.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a device to turn pages of a book or the like, there is known a page-turning device which sticks to each page of piled pages with a sticking plate to lift and turn pages (for example, refer to JP 2003-320769 A).
In a case where a page is turned by sticking, if the page is a thin paper such as high-quality paper, there is a possibility that multiple pages are lifted in an overlapped state and each page cannot be turned one by one.